Haunting Love
by KittenTits
Summary: [ONESHOT][AmiYoh] Asakura Yoh has a very odd dream one night, one that he strangly finds enjoyable. Yaoi.


disclaimer: Nope, not us, we don't have ANY rights to it.  
  
==================================================================  
  
{Yoh's Dream}  
  
Even though I couldn't see the person behind me, I knew they were there. I don't know why I didn't turn to see who it was. It just.... didn't feel right, somehow.  
  
I was dreaming, that much I could tell. The way the clouds kept shifting back and forth from red to blue dismissed that question from my head. It was then that I noticed this that I could feel the person behind me. I just wish I knew who it was......  
  
I nearly gasped outloud when a strong pair of arms wrapped around me from behind. One was around my waist and the other curled up around my torso. And I couldn't move my head, my body, nothing. I felt like a rag doll. Even when a pair of lips gently grazed the side of my neck, I still couldn't move.  
  
"Wh...who are you..?" I choked out. The lips seemed to smile against my skin, making it tingle.  
  
"I am.... a friend," was the reply. "Although, I would like to be more.."  
  
The voice was deep; a low baritone that sent chills up my spine and my knees crumbling. Definably male. I managed a small nod, but the stranger got the message. He whispered kisses down onto my shoulder, and for the first time, I realized I was nude. The stranger didn't seem to mind all that much, for his hands roamed freely down my body like they owned it. And for all I cared, he did. It was the most wonderful feeling! I felt like I was melting and freezing all at the same time.  
  
One of his hands was freely running up and down my thigh, caressing it, like it was made of glass. The other was holding my chest in place as he continued to kiss his way down my neck. I moaned freely which seemed to fuel his need. His kissing became a fierce suckling, one that I felt would leave a small welt, and the hand on my thigh went back and palmed my rear. All I could do was moan and gasp.  
  
"Who... are you...?!" I asked again. My voice didn't seem to want to work.  
  
His mouth stopped suckling for a moment in order to mutter, "It matters not.... Lord Yoh..."  
  
My eyes widened and he continued to kiss my neck. Of course, who else could get into my dream? I should have realized it sooner....  
  
==================================================================  
  
Onyx eyes opened wide and Yoh Asakura bolted straight up in his bed. The covers pooled around his small waist and he gazed around, looking for his spirit partner. He pushed one of his terribly long bangs out of is face as he looked.  
  
He found the ghost floating beside the window, softly gazing out of it to look at the beautiful full moon.  
  
Yoh smiled. "Amidamaru....." he cooed. The spirit looked over, almost surprised that Yoh had woken up. "That was you in me dream... Wasn't it?" The spirit slowly nodded. The boy continued to smile. Amidamaru was confused.  
  
"I am sorry, Lord Yoh, if you were disgusted by my adulterated actions, but I could not keep my feelings from you any longer--"  
  
Yoh held up his hand to silence the spirit. "Thank you," he said. Amidamaru looked puzzled.  
  
"Why?"  
  
Again, the black haired boy smiled. "Because that was the best dream I've ever had." Still smiling, he lay back down on his bed, now slightly cold from the lack of body heat. His head hit the pillow and he was almost instantly sent off to dreamland.  
  
The samurai sighed affectionately. His Lord Yoh was adorable and precious. And once again, he turned and looked back out the window to the full moon.  
  
!!!!!!!!!OWARI!!!!!!!!!  
  
A/N: Inari: Tee, hee, our first Shaman King fic, and already we've turned Yoh gay. I feel so proud.  
  
Yami Rin: Yes. That we do. Flame us if you will, but be warned, those who flame will be mocked and picked fun at for the next 3 years. In our profile you will be able to view that. And do not worry, we will get them up eventually. evil laughter  
  
Inari: oO;; Oh-kay.... You heard the yami, flame and be mocked!! But happy reviews are always welcome!!   
  
Yami Rin: So review. Duh do do.  
  
Inari: Yeesh. What she said. 


End file.
